Long Distance Call
by shopgirl152
Summary: "My heart aches so bad I can barely stand it. I bite my lower lip, only to dial the familiar number again..." Maitlyn. one-shot


_Why is it that every time I talk to her on the phone or text her, it just makes it hurt more? I'd give anything to feel her hand in mine, to see her face, her eyes; hear her laugh out loud at something she finds funny. God I love her laugh..._

I stare at the phone in my hand; I'd only just finished talking to her, but…god, my heart aches so bad I can barely stand it. I bite my lower lip, only to dial the familiar number again.

She picks up two rings later, laughing. "Mitchie, we just talked to each other."

"I know, but…god Caitlyn, I really miss you. I miss you so much it hurts."

"I miss you too. And, I know it hurts, but…we'll see each other in a few months."

"That's to long." I sigh, fighting back tears. "I don't want to wait that long."

"Oh Mitchie. Please don't cry. It'll be alright, I promise. Look, it'll go fast and before you know it, we'll see each other again. At Camp." I swear I can hear her smile through the phone. "Then I'll see your face and yours will light up and we'll both run toward each other…"

"And then you'll pick me up in your arms…"

"And I'll kiss you for all the months we've spent apart."

"Which will be a lot of kisses, because it's been a whole year."

"So I'll have to kiss you ten times then."

"Ten times?" I stare at the phone. "Not twelve?"

She laughs softly. "Camp starts in June remember? So technically, it's been ten months."

"You mean I don't get three more? Just…because?"

She laughs. "Okay, ten kisses for being gone and three because I'll be so happy to see you!" We share a laugh.

"Caitlyn?"

"Hm?"

"Do you really think it will go by fast?"

"Yes. Trust me Mitchie; it'll be summer before you know it."

"Yeah…"

"So…how's Shane doing?"

I roll my eyes at the question. "Ugh. Don't start. He keeps trying to I.M me and make up, but I told him…" a smirk crosses my lips. "I told him, no Shane, no more. I will not go out with you anymore. Besides, Caitlyn Geller is hot!" She bursts out laughing on the other end. "Oh, and by the way Shane, did I mention she's the only one for me?"

She giggles. "Did you really say that?"

"Well, not those exact words, but I did tell him we were through and that I was with you now."

"Good. I like it."

"Me too." There's silence on the other end of the line. Not an awkward silence; just one of those nice silences where you're so close to someone you don't need to talk. It's comforting, in a way, though I can't describe it.

"Well, I guess I better head to bed. Early day tomorrow."

I frown. "Aww, already?"

She giggles. "Mitchie, you've called me twice in the last two minutes!"

"Was it really two minutes?"

"Mitchie, I'm exaggerating. It could have been two minutes, it could have been ten."

"Oh. Well, I say ten."

She giggles again. "Okay." More silence on the other end of the line. "Well, I better go. Don't call me again okay? I love talking to you, but I kind of need sleep."

I nod, though she can't see me. "Okay."

"Good-night."

"Good-night." I snap the phone shut, only to flip it open a few seconds later. I know she said no more calls, but a quick text can't hurt right? Besides, it'll take her a few minutes to get ready for bed. My fingers fly over the keys, texting a message:

_Good-night love. I'll be waiting for those kisses._

I hit send, then climb into bed, placing the phone on my nightstand as I change into my pajamas. As I pull the sheets back and climb in, the phone buzzes. An envelope blinks Caitlyn on the screen. I flip the phone up, reading the message:

_You can count on it. 10 kisses right? :-)_

I send a reply back:

_No. 12 kisses remember? 10 kisses for being gone and 3 because you'll be happy 2 c me._

A reply comes across a second later:

_Oh yeah. Ok. 12 kisses then._

I smile at the text, my phone vibrating in my hand as another text comes across:

_Good-night Mitchie. For real this time, okay?_

I text back two letters as I get comfy in bed: _Ok_. Setting the phone back on the nightstand, I reach down, grabbing my old teddy bear off the floor. "You know Teddy, being apart from Caitlyn is hard, but I think we can make it work." I smile as I hug him close, whispering in the dark. "Besides, I'll get to see her in three months."

With that comforting thought, I let my mind drift off, Caitlyn's words replaying in my head: _it'll be summer before you know it_. I smile. Three months; not long at all.


End file.
